Tempting Edward
by xXxSecretdesirexXx
Summary: Edward can get any girl he wants, except Bella. Bella knows this little fact and can't help toying with him. Nobody's going to get hurt, right?
1. Nice legs!

**_Hey people, anyway here is another jennifer original LOL. Anyway its different to what i usual write so bear with me. I must say thank you to lea for comma-ing my masterpiece.(SHES FORCING ME TO DO THIS) so enjoy and tell me what you think._**

Prada Backpack? Check.

Killer heels? Check.

Tiny skirt? Check.

Revealing top? Check.

Mobile Phone? Check.

Gorgeous hair and flawless make-up? Check.

I was officially preparing for what was inevitably going to be another dull and boring day at Forks High School For The Elite. This place was one day going to become the next Beverly Hills. Not one person owned a second hand house, car or anything else for that matter.

This place had expanded over the years and as the daughter to the Mayor and Chief of this Town, I was already above everybody else, But Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale seemed to be on the same scale as myself as they were both equally as hot as I was.

Rose was a bitch but I learned to love her and appreciate her for the person she was. Alice was just Alice, chirpy and constantly gossiping but her information was always correct unlike the town slut Jessica Stanley. I'd be willing to bet she didn't have a single brain cell in her head. That girl was the reason behind the term "malteaser". You know, brown on the outside blonde on the inside?

I walked down our spiralling staircase to the foyer where I was greeted by my mother.

"Isabella, don't you think that skirt a little short for school?" I was about to answer her but Charlie beat me to it.

"Renee, you know Isabella's preference to the name Bella, and also there is no law on how long the girls attending Forks High School skirts must be. Trust me, I would know." He winked at me and I placed a kiss on his cheek. I was affectionate since my dad had just saved me from a screaming match with my mother, so needless to say I felt it was appropriate.

I walked out to the garage to retrieve my weekday car; my baby blue Jaguar. I loved this car. I got in, not wanting to be late, not that it would matter. Nobody had the balls to say anything to me in that school.

I arrived just as the warning bell sounded. I walked to my first class German - the joy. I was pretty sure that teacher was purposely dropping his pen in front of me for the chance of getting a view up my skirt. So I felt it necessary to switch seats so now Lauren Mallory suffered from him throwing glances at her.

He would look at me every now and then but he didn't have the nerve to tell me to move back. It had been assigned seating and so technically I really shouldn't have moved but what the hell?

"Bella?" I heard my name being called and I looked to see Mike Newton (Desperate) trying to get my attention. God, I already rejected him once - how long did it take for this boy to get the message? Yes, I had snogged the face of him last week but I was drunk and those memories still hurt so I tried to push them into the back of my memory in the door labelled DO NOT OPEN AGAIN. But he wouldn't let it drop.

"Yes?" I turned to him, not even putting on a sweet and innocent voice. I just wanted him to go away.

"I was wondering if you're free tonight?" That was as far as he was going to get with that question anyway.

"Actually, Mike, I'm not. My boyfriend is down from Seattle so I will more than likely be doing other things tonight." His face dropped slightly but that didn't stop him.

"Maybe some other time then." I was about to protest but it wouldn't do any good. I knew he would find some reason to talk to me anyway.

"Bella?" Oh god. Two dopes in the one day, but I guess Eric at least had the common knowledge not to try and ask me out. I mean I was so out of their league and I wasn't trying to be mean by saying this but it's just a known fact. Girls with asses like mine don't go out with boys with faces like theirs. Harsh I know, but so true.

Did they not understand the rules of hierarchy?

"Yes, Eric?" I asked, more politely than I had with Mike.

"Just wondering do you need me to tell Mike to back off?" Eric was overly helpful to hot girls. It always ended up getting him in trouble and more often than not beaten up. I constantly felt sorry for him.

"Eric, it's really sweet of you to ask but it's okay. I can handle myself. By the way you look good today!" I said with a wink. He turned back around in his seat and instantly said to Tyler "Did you hear that, she said I looked good?!" I couldn't help but let a giggle escape my lips as he turned back around and the blush rose in his cheeks.

It was great that I had such an effect on men. Unfortunately men thought with their dicks and not their head. Never fully understanding the reasons behind my actions but going along with them anyway. Not once had I found a guy who could read my emotions or cared when something was wrong.

Needless to say I vowed I would never get hurt again..

Five minutes into the lesson and the door opened. Ah as usual Edward Cullen was late. Nothing out of the ordinary... "Morning Ladies!" I swear I heard girls swoon at the sound of his voice. Need I say pathetic. Edward Cullen was a typical male; however he had looks and intelligence and could easily get girls into his bed. I loathed him. In general he was the male version of myself - however I wasn't labelled as slut or easy. I was sophisticated and if I wanted to be fucked I did it knowing that not one single rumour would be spread about it. After all I was Isabella Swan and in this school that meant something.

Edward, however, was known for his ways. He had a different girl every second day and what ceased to amaze me was that girls still wanted him. Was it just apparent to me that all he was after was sex or where the girls in this school stupid?

"Bella." He whistled my way. Our normal Monday morning ritual.

"Edward." I replied, the sweet tone in my voice.

"Nice legs." I hitched my skirt up my thigh so high you could see the black lingerie I was wearing.

"Oh I know." With that he sat in his usual seat behind me and began to play with my hair. To the people around us you would think we loved each other, when in reality we were the furthest thing from friends. He wanted me, but I was out of his league. STDS were not something I wanted to catch and I'd be surprised if that boy didn't have them.

German was as ever a bore. Funny thing was I could do whatever the fuck I wanted in that class and I still managed to get A's, but as I already mentioned the teacher was a right pervert. I mean, seriously. After German I had Art with Alice. God, Monday morning gossip always was the best.

"Alice!" I pulled my tiny pixie into a hug as soon as my eyes laid on her. Unfortunately Jessica Stanley was following her around with that pleading look in her eyes. Ah I wonder what she got up to this weekend. It had been a long time since Jessica had to beg Alice. I always found it amusing.

"Alice. Please?" She whined; well it sounded like whining. "I'll give you anything you want?" Oh that did it. Alice turned on her with a look she very rarely gets in her eyes. One of pure hatred.

"As if you could afford anything I want. You only got into this school cause your mother fucked the principal. Don't pretend you're like us cause your not - and don't you ever forget it." Okay that was harsh but I knew Alice had a mean streak in her, one that shouldn't be toyed with. Jessica fled from the room with tears running down her face.

"Alice, was that really necessary?" I was a bitch, I could admit that. I was and always would be a bitch. Alice, however, was unique; she was a very different type of person. She was happy and chirpy all the time but once that switch went off in her head you really only had a matter of seconds before she exploded and left a wake of destruction in her path.

"Yes, Bella, now would you like to know what little miss perfect got up to this weekend?"

"Of course," I replied, always intrigued to know what Alice knew.

"Well, I'll tell you but first to less interesting points of gossip, as I always keep the best for last." I smiled as she continued talking at ninety miles per hour.

"Anyway, Jessica went out this weekend with her mother to the sexual help clinic. Turns out miss perfect is expecting next may which means she's been fucking someone over the summer." The smile on her face automatically told me she knew who that somebody was.

"Alice, care to tell me who's Mr perfect in this fucked up situation?"

"Mike Newton!" she squealed. "Aren't those two perfect for each other? Turns out he doesn't know how to put on a condom correctly, somebody needs to get him a banana so he can go practice." I couldn't help the snigger that escaped me at that point. God, Alice always felt a need to point out Mike's stupidity at every opportunity. I wonder why he got under her skin so much, but I never really felt like asking.

"So how's your darlin' Jasper?" I asked and I noticed the twinkle in her eye even at the mention of his name. Something about true love or whatever.

"Ah he brought me to Paris Friday night, we got back late last night. It was so romantic Bells; it was our one year anniversary, did I tell you that?" Only about a thousand times.

"Yes you did, so what did you get him?" I asked truly interested, she always knew what to get people as gifts.

"I got what you get every seventeen year old male. Condoms, along with that I got him a few shirts and tickets to some baseball game he had been going on about. In other words he was hinting albeit not subtly." God Alice was going to make Jasper very happy. As far as I was concerned they were going to get married..

The rest of the day passed without incident; that was, however, until lunch time.. Unfortunately I had to eat lunch with Edward Cullen, It was one of the rules. Alice and Rose were dating his best friends so we felt it only right that we sit together that didn't stop me from insulting him every opportunity I got.

"So Edward, how was your weekend? Shag any skanks lately?" I asked, feigning interest. Fucking was all Edward Cullen did. It just kept me amused knowing the one person he wanted to shag senseless, aka me, was unwilling to even let him touch her.

"Yep, what else is the weekend for?" I laughed. He had a point but I didn't mention that.

"So Bella, what did you get up to?" he asked, looking bored, I swear the amount of effort we put into these little conversations to keep our friends happy was a killer.

"Hmmm, what didn't I get up to, this weekend was a beauty weekend, involved face masks, waxing, nails and whatever else I deemed necessary," I said with a smile.

"Waxing?"

"Yup!" I said slightly bored, not that I wasn't bored before we started this conversation.

"Where?" he asked, truly interested. I leant forward, noticing that he could see right down my skirt.

"You already know, so why ask a stupid question?" I whispered in his ear, letting my tongue run over his earlobe. I noticed the hair stand on the back of his neck. It really was fun to tempt Edward.

**_love ya.._**

**_jen xxxxx_**


	2. spiked:

**hey guys im back with a new chapter to what is most likely going to be a good story if i can get the flow right.. Yes people might think this chapter moved a little fast but let me reassure you it was meant to be this way... lol enjoy.**

**The school week passed in a blur, there were moments where I wanted nothing more to kick Edward in the balls for being such a jerk and there were times went I wanted to run my lips along his jaw and see how far I could push him into wanting me, but I never did any of these things.**

I simply played it cool and kept it low key. Alice being my best friend new something was up but she never got around to asking.

Friday Night!

Ah how I loved the weekend and the party that Emmett threw every week. Never once had I gone and deemed it boring.

It seemed that Emmett always knew how to throw a thrilling bash. It always involved lots of booze and laughing at all the other losers getting drunk and grinding themselves up on each other.. It was kinda digusting really and I often wondered how many unknown cases of herpes was going around forks high..

"Bella" I heard my voice being called and I turned to see none other that Edward Cullen stalking his way towards me.

"Edward" I replied clearly bored with him already. He always assaulted me at Emmett's parties. I had yet to give in after a whole year but yet Edward never seemed to give up. He really couldn't get the hint.

I mean he had tried every pick-up line possible during the past and yet nothing worked…

Too be honest I didn't know why I really avoided Edward's cock. I always reasoned with myself it was the STD's that kept me away but I knew that wasn't the truth. I didn't want to dwell to much into it now so I simply turned and smirked.

"What can I do for you Edward?" I asked my tone sickly sweet.

"Eh you can tell me why you refuse to go down on me?" He smirked, awh Cullen was trying to get on my bad side. I leant forward and placed my lips by his ear.

"Because I don't know where your cock has been"

"It hasn't been anywhere near you"

"Oh Im aware, now excuse me I gotta bounce. I see someone much more interesting over there. As always Edward its been interesting" I made my way across the room and turned to blow him a kiss before I divulged in a conversation with his worse enemy James.

Sitting with James I realised that this was worse than any torture I had ever injured with Edward.. I didn't realise what was happening till I heard Edward scream over the music.

"Get your hand of her tit" he roared and I looked down to see james fondling me. I automatically stood up. When the fuck had this happened.. I stood and automatically my legs gave way.. Why couldn't I feel my legs?

"Edward" I called.

"Bella" he leant down and helped me up carrying most if not all of my wait.

"Stay away from her James or you'll be sorry" Edward warned as he carried me up the stairs to Emmett's bedroom.

He placed me in the bed and automatically I fell into a deep sleep.

"What happened?" I asked into the darkness once I had opened my eyes.

"He spiked you Bella" Edward's voice answered from somewhere in the room..

A million thoughts ran through my head. When had this happened? How had I not known? And why was it that Edward of all people had come to rescue?

"Thank you" I whispered into the silence not knowing where he was or even if he heard me.

"What for?" He asked having clearly heard my words.

"For saving me from that jerk. I always knew he was bad but I just didn't really care I guess until now that is"

"No problem Bell's, you'd do the same for me!"

I giggled at his words, me save Edward from sex-crazed girl. I didn't think that would be possible to control.

"What are you laughing at?" He whispered in my ear. I didn't notice him to be sitting that close.

"Edward do you really think id be able to stop you from having sex with some creepy girl?" I asked seriousness clear in my tone.

"Actually you have a point there" He sniggered and I was thoroughly disgusted. I groaned and rolled over, repulsed by the man sitting beside me. I knew Edward was like this but why did I suddenly feel like this. Like I didn't want some sex-crazed girl all over him.

"Whats wrong?" He asked noticing the silence.

"Nothing" I huffed.

"Don't lie, you might not know this Bella, but I know you, I know when your upset and contrarily to your believe I do care" That right there had to be the sweetest thing Edward Cullen had ever said to me.

"Edward if you care, why do you do it?" I asked

"Do what?" He asked totally clueless

"Go out and sleep around"

"I do it, cause im a man Bella, I cant just sit back and wait for you to realise you actually like me and hold all the power in my life, its simply not fair"

"Didn't anyone ever tell you life wasn't fair?" I asked sitting up and looking into his eyes that I had somehow managed to make out in the darkness that was engulfing us.

"I remember hearing that once, doesn't mean I have to live by it" he leaned forward slightly and I could clearly make out his lips and the way they trembled at our close proximity.

Not even giving a second thought to it. I leant forward and kissed him. He was slow to react at first but once he did. His tongue glided over my bottom lip sneaking entrance to my mouth which I automatically gave. Our tongues collided and I swear I think I felt butterflies in my stomach. Not knowing how to feel I pulled back..

"Edward, Im sorry I gotta go"

_**SO what did you think??**_

_**be brutal xxxxxxx**_

**_jen xxxxxxx_**


	3. getting to know edward

**hey guys this is rather half arsed but its to get to the exciting part.. my apologies..enjoy**

I ran from the room leaving Edward staring behind me. I didn't know how to feel but I knew I needed to get Cullen knowing when I was upset and when I was happy. Ha that could not be true and then that kiss.. what the fuck had I been thinking the point was to tempt him not attack him with my lips. I am officially an Idiot.

E.P.O.V

I watched as Bella ran from the room and I wanted to stop her I just didn't know how. I lay back down on the bed and remembered when Bella had changed and became what society expected off her. She was a beautiful girl and beneath all the bullshit she she had a beautiful god I sound like a Pussy. Once I used not be able to take my eyes of the little girl I sat next to in preschool. She had me wrapped around her finger even back then and still to this day. She just didn't realise it. We wouldn't be considered friends not even close but we loved to toy around with each other and I was happy knowing that somewhere deep down I existed to her, albeit not the way I wanted to but I existed.

"Edward" I heard Alice hell from the bottom of the stairs. Oh great bring it on tiny.

"Yes" I smiled knowing that even tough I did nothing wrong it was going to seem that way as Bella had been the one to run from the room.

"What the fuck do you mean with your yes, What the fuck did you do?"

"Nothing, now im not waiting around to be yelled by you and Rose so if you excuse me I have better things to do." I slaughtered by knowing that obviously I came out as the bad guy in all of this as usual and not that twat James.

If tiny and Rose hadn't been so drunk they would have noticed what went on last night instead of groping their boyfriends out back. If anything they should be thanking me not yelling at me for my heroic efforts.

I climbed into my car not looking back at Rose and tiny glaring at me from the porch. I decided it wouldn't be wise to check on Bella and instead when straight home. It was a Saturday night and now clearly all my friends were kinda mad at me so they were out of my plans until they came around. Now what to do with myself.

Maybe leaving Bella alone wasn't the best idea after all.

A few hours later I showed up outside her house on my bike not that I usually drove it but tonight I was going to show Bella that I actually was fun to be around


	4. window

B.P.O.V

"Bella wherefore art thou Bella?" I knew it was Edward yelling outside my window. Did that boy seriously think I was going to respond to that cheesiness.

"Go away Edward!" I yelled back hoping to god that was enough of a response. I lay down now that the yelling had stop and relieved last night in my head and the kiss that never should of happened but somehow I wanted.

It wasn't long till I was proven wrong. There was a knock on my window and I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Let me in before I fall to my death" He looked terrified but I thought it would be funny to leave him there for a few minutes So I went over to my bed and began changing my clothes into something a little bit more classy I just assumed we'd be going somewhere.

"Bella would you please let me in and stop teasing me Its not nice" He scowled and I finally let him in where he fell to the floor and i started laughing.

"That was not funny Isabella, I could of died out there" he shivered and automatically I started laughing.

"Oh Cmon Eddie it wasn't that bad, your just a big baby" He scowled again while getting to his feet.

"Am not" He pouted.

"Anyway getting to the point your going to want to put more clothes on than that if your coming out" He winked

"Why where are we going?"

"You'll see now hurry up and dress warm" he smirked

"Oh and can we go through the front door, that window is dangerous" the look on his face honestly looked terrified.

"Hmm k but Edward don't even mention the kiss or I will castrate you" With that I turned and put on a jacket and some boots that made my outfit that bit better.


End file.
